1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of widely-tunable lasers, and more particularly, to methods for robust channel switching of widely-tunable sampled grating distributed Bragg reflectors (SGDBR) lasers.
2. Description of the Related Art
(This application references publications and a patent, as indicated in the specification by a reference number enclosed in brackets, e.g., [x]. These publications and patent, along with their associated reference numbers, are identified in the section below entitled “References.”)
There are a variety of semiconductor laser designs in which the wavelength can be tuned by current injection into one or more sections of the laser that have some spectral filtering characteristics. Examples include moderately-tunable devices, such as distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) lasers, and widely-tunable devices, such as sampled grating distributed Bragg reflector (SGDBR) lasers.
In each of these devices, precise control of each of the currents provided to the various sections of the laser is required to achieve a desired output wavelength. The amount of current injected into each section to achieve a given wavelength can vary with both device temperature and aging. For example, over time, as the device ages, changes in leakage current and carrier lifetime in the tuning sections cause the laser output wavelength to drift. This variation in tuning characteristics requires the use of some sort of feedback control system in order for such tunable lasers to be used in applications where precise wavelength control must be maintained, such as dense wavelength division multiplexed (DWDM) communications systems.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for improved methods of channel switching of widely-tunable lasers. Specifically, there is a need in the art for methods that assure proper channel selection in spite of long-term aging or environmental effects.